


Vriska Serket User's Manual

by achromaticBibliophile



Series: Homestuck Unit Manuals [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Canon Typical Shenanigans, Mentions of Murder, Mind Control, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile
Summary: Back at it again at WHAT PUMPKIN HQ, bringing you all that sweet, juicy HOMESTUCK UNIT content and products your blackhole soul so desperately craves. Now, it’s no secret to anyone who’s been keeping track of these manuals just who this one is about, especially since her name is right there in bold. So go ahead and put your grubby little mitts together to welcome the one, the only VRISKA SERKET, THIEF OF LIGHT and the infamous Spider 8itch herself. I’ll admit a little favoritism-A lot of blatant favoritism…Emma...But that doesn’t mean I’ll be leaving you wonderful readers high and dry about all the juicy details pertaining to Vriska, her admittedly awful personality and backstory, and the problems and boons you should expect having her being part of your crazy, eclectic family!
Series: Homestuck Unit Manuals [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Vriska Serket User's Manual

**Vriska Serket User’s Manual**

Back at it again at WHAT PUMPKIN HQ, bringing you all that sweet, juicy HOMESTUCK UNIT content and products your blackhole soul so desperately craves. Now, it’s no secret to anyone who’s been keeping track of these manuals just who this one is about, especially since her name is right there in bold. So go ahead and put your grubby little mitts together to welcome the one, the only VRISKA SERKET, THIEF OF LIGHT and the infamous Spider 8itch herself. I’ll admit a little favoritism-  
_A lot of blatant favoritism…_  
Emma...But that doesn’t mean I’ll be leaving you wonderful readers high and dry about all the juicy details pertaining to Vriska, her admittedly awful personality and backstory, and the problems and boons you should expect having her being part of your crazy, eclectic family!

 **Legal Asscovering Agenda**  
So, just to lay down the ground rules and answer any moral/ethical questions one might have, all HOMESTUCK UNITS are homegrown, ecto-biology created individuals all capable of rational thought, expression of self and existence, and personality. No humans, animals, insects, plants, aliens, etc. were harmed in the making of these individuals and no mindscrewing of innocent individuals like a cheap sci-fi series occurred either. Not only do our units look like their comic counterparts, but they think and act like them as well! How we achieved this is waaay too technical and complex and frankly boring to describe so I’m just gonna say this: We did it, there was green slime involved, and now we have these guys. Look you can prostrate in front of us and weep tears of joy later, right now I have a manual to monologue while the fresh meat-I mean newest employee {I can see you rolling your eyes Emma} faithfully transcribes my words for your reading pleasure.  
This however doesn’t mean that your unit might not have a negative reaction to learning that they were created with the sole purpose of replicating their fictional persona from a webcomic {Last time we tried to explain the situation to a prototype...eh, that’s not important and nobody died so it’s fine. Yes Emma, I know our lab got wrecked and you were terrified, so were half of the other guys}. So when the time comes to have the sit down to explain the birds, bees, and ecto-biology machines to them, be patient, kind, and preferably in a situation where physical harm isn’t a concern.  
So yeah, back to the moral stuff so our lawyers are happy with us. While a majority of our beloved cast are around the 13 YEAR OLD marker, {or 6 SWEEPS OLD in the case of the TROLLS}, WP has taken the liberty to adjust the UNITS ages to a more appropriate and less creepy 21 years {10 SWEEPS}. This is in part due to unfortunate implications and situations that may arise with users interacting with our units, who would have been underaged individuals. Also in part because it is really sketchy when you unbox a literal teenager from our shipping. It’s weird enough doing it to an adult, a kid makes it even more squiwcky. Don’t fret and wail at the thought of your problematic fav no longer being exactly how you envisioned them (they probably don’t as they are anyway), their personalities are unchanged and this age change has been done with both you and the unit’s favor in mind. It also allows the unit to have more freedom in their new life with you, such as driving a car, getting a job, going to Nickel Shot Night, ect. Oh yeah, your UNIT is totally capable of getting a job {Keeping it is another story…} if they so desire and can greatly assist you in the running of your household, but we nor you run slave labor so don’t be an ass. We’ll list out some possibilities for each in case you and your new chum decide to flip through the classifieds or troll around some sites one day.  
And since every single one of those damn shippers want to know, yes your UNIT has fully anatomical parts associated with their species and gender and NO we here at WP are not going to describe the intricacies of TROLL genitalia for you. What’s in their pants is their own business {unless they want to show you}. The normal rules of society still apply: no non-con touching, no groping, and no otherwise inappropriate touching or actions without their explicit consent. {Good luck trying to use coercion on any of them anyway, you HAVE read the webcomic right? These guys can get violent fast and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself}. However, romance waits for neither man nor troll and our UNITS are fully capable of developing feelings for others, whether it’s another UNIT, the people around them, and even you. {Another reason for the age up too}. They can be romanced if you so desire but we recommend that you wait on this until they learn the whole “You’re fictional constructs from a webcomic given life, blah blah blah” since that can be a breach of trust and lead to relationship issues galore {Jeez Emma this is getting boring can’t we skip to the good stuff? I’m sure the readers are thinking the same thing}.  
Good news folks, we’re just about done with all this legal asscovering according to Emma {and for once those were her words not mine!} and we’ll be right on the road shortly! Just remember:  
We here at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any BLOODSHED, MAIMING, MUTILATION, SICK FIRES, CHAOS, and/or SHENANIGANS that may occur with the purchase of our products! As the user of our amazing service, you’re responsible for the CARE, WELLBEING, and SAFETY of your UNIT and any failure to properly tend to them will lead to UNFORTUNATE IMPLICATIONS and even REMOVAL of your UNIT. Any and all DAMAGE that may occur to your, your property, and others will likewise be attributed to you. Now, onto the good shit! Take it away Emma!

 **Unit Information**   
Unit Name: Vriska Serket   
Additionally Answers to: Vris, VK, AG, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, Spider 8itch, Vris, spider)(ag, Fishska, Vwiskers. {And just about any furious curse words from KARKAT VANTAS.}  
Species: Troll  
Blood Hue: Cerulean blue {Although its often just referred to as blue blood as well, though we're being specific here. Anyway, check out our **Blood Hue** section further along if you're not interested in skimming through the comprehensive and fun EXTENDED ZODIAC and its quiz online.}  
Classpect: Thief of Light  
Age: 21 year/10 sweeps  
Date of birth/hatchday: October 8th {Our spider gal is a Libra, betcha weren’t seeing that coming. But we gotta give her those eights for her obsession with said number.}  
Trolltag: arachnidsGrip [AG]

 **Your Unit comes with the following**  
One set of casual clothes   
One set of Prospit pajamas  
One pirate themed FLARPing costume {Complete with a blue captain’s coat that completes the badass aesthetic}  
One set of Godtier PJs: Thief of Light edition   
One reddish-purple husktop  
One cerulean palmhusk  
One cerulean spider watch {Shit at telling time but great for walkie-talkie-ing with some chums. Yes of course that’s a verb Emma. If I say its a verb, its a verb!}  
Eight sets of normal dice {Perfect for DND or just throwing them at enemies. Though be sure to watch where you walk around barefoot, Vriska’s got a bad habit of not cleaning up her messes though she’s just as likely to fall victim to it as you are.}  
One set of the famed Fluorite Octet {The very same magical set of eight sided dice MARQUISE SPINNERET MINDFANG used, retrieved from a ghost ship and used to this day. Maybe you can make a guide of all the various combinations these dice can make when rolled.}  
One Ancestral Awakening Sword {Technically this isn’t supposed to exist unless Vriska rolls a circle of eights with the Fluorite Octet, but she can have a little sword, as a treat.}  
Eight Magic Eight Balls {You’re more than likely to find them all smashed to pieces within the first week, but what can we say? Addiction is a powerful thing.}  
Several FLARPing manuals and guidebooks  
The journal of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang {Quite a page turner, if you can ignore some uncomfortable non consensual touching and violent murders all told by a heavily unreliable narrator. This is, afterall, the Alternian version of ARANEA SERKET.}  
One pair of Rocket Boots {Even if she can fly already, check out that sweet, sweet **Classpect** for more info, nothing says she can’t have those sweet kicks still.}

As an addition, its fair warning to all that I, Andrew Hussie, am very partial to Vriska. That being said, with Emma’s boot at the ready to bust my kneecaps and a certain AI ready to douse my ass with the sprinkles, I should be able to keep it mostly in check. Still, I can admit her faults and shortcomings despite this admiration. The real worry is how Emma is going to keep her fawning down for the next one on our list. That’s right Emma, I’m outting you as a ZAHHAK lover, whaddya think of that-OW!

 **Unit’s Setting**  
Bitchy (Default)  
Confident (Default)  
Manipulative  
Livid  
Playful  
Traumatized (Locked)  
Remorseful (Locked)  
Kind (Locked)

Given the fact she’s called the VRISKA spider 8itch END by a majority of the cast, it’s no wonder that Vriska is a major BITCH. She delights in cruelty and making fun of others, something that the oppressive society of ALTERNIA tends to encourage for those of a cooler shade. Though, as Emma reminds, its no excuse for her viciousness. Vriska caused a lot of pain to her enemy FLARPers and even to her friends and allies, leading to one death and three cases of mutilations in the grand scheme of her pettiness and need for revenge. She constantly mocked TAVROS NITRAM for his inability to walk, something she caused, even taunting him with his severed legs shortly before murdering him. Granted, we are expecting things to tone down considerably, as she’s no longer on a planet that revels in violence and rudeness and likely tone down on the levels of malice, though she’ll still be full of snark and cruel insults. If you can deal with her insults and even turn them back on her, you might become a pair of bitchy besties. **WARNING:** If you’re a more hesitant and shy individual, you better watch out cause Vriska WILL try to walk all over you, digging her shoes in to wipe them off on you. You’ll have to show her that you won’t let her treat you like shit and stand up for yourself to her. Showing that nice shiny spine might get her to earn some respect for you. If you get a TEREZI PYROPE UNIT as well, she can help tone down Vriska’s BITCH levels.  
Vriska’s got her CONFIDENT steak on lockdown! Granted, she has her rare, less assured moments, but if ya got it flaunt it and even then you have to fake it til you make it. Especially on Alternia. Vriska tends to think she’s always in the right, no matter what actions she does or her personal believes no matching up to the norm and the new societal standards on Earth. She’s always ready with a cocky smirk and hand on the hip, coy and eager to show off her prowess, whether its in a fight or a simple game of cards. And with her skill at luck backing her, she’s got more than enough reason to be so CONFIDENT.  
Fitting for a girl themed all around spiders and webs, Vriska’s got her MANIPULATIVE side to her as well. Now, she’s far from a mastermind such as DIRK STRIDER, but her special powers certainly give her an edge to her mind games. See Blood Hue further along for further information but for now, back to the personality flaws. She loves the play the part of the chessmaster villain, minus the cat to stroke in her lap, trying to yank people into place and dance to her tune, though she lacks the finesse of older, more experienced trolls of her shade. While she’s unlikely to attempt it so early into her stay with you, don’t be surprised if she tries to take control of things or push you into certain actions.   
It goes without saying that Vriska, when push comes to shove, can becomes incredibly LIVID. This is a girl who believes strongly in the “eye for an eye” mentality, given her roaring rampage of revenge amongst her friend group. Unfortunately, it’s not hard to earn her anger, even over some petty shit so tread carefully. This mode is easy to identify, as not only will her movements become more exaggerated and voice harsher and shriller, when typing she’ll replace more of her words with the number eight and exaggerate her typing quirk to the extreme to express her displeasure. Best be a **WARNING:** to everyone that when Vriska gets mad, she gets even. Or rather, she goes so far past even she lands straight in the extreme territory and makes you regret the very day you were born. If you’re the subject of her ire, its a tossup whether you should run or stand your ground. The former may piss her off even more and while the latter might mean you’ll get hurt, she can at least respect someone who doesn’t flake off when the going gets rough. Getting TEREZI PYROPE involved should Vriska become furious will hopefully tone things down. WHAT PUMPKIN cannot be held liable for any harm or damage that Vriska may cause to you, those around you, and your possessions. **WARNING:** Don’t be surprised to see Vriska slink off after leaving this mode, no doubt entering a REMORSEFUL MOOD. See below for more details.  
Beneath all the cruelty and rudeness, Vriska is quite PLAYFUL and competitive. Whether you get her involved in some cards. Heck, she’s more likely the one to drag you off into something for shits and giggles. It shows that she’s begun to see you in a positive way, although that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook of responsibility, making sure Vriska doesn’t drag you into shenanigans.   
As with many other UNITS, especially those of the TROLL variety, Vriska has her own TRAUMATIZED mode. Even for a member of Alternia nobility, life was not easy on her home planet, especially with someone like SPIDERMOM as her lusus. It was never a question for Vriska that if she failed to collect trolls to feed to her gargantuan guardian, she’d be next on the menu. Add that in with the typical horrors of Alternia, though she certainly thrived under it in some regards and benefited from the system, as well as everything that was SGRUB from dying, fighting monstrous enemies including a teleporting murder-dog with wings, and the battle against LORD ENGLISH, it’s no surprise Vriska is damaged. Oh she tries to cover it up easily enough, but this isn’t the sort of trauma you can easily shake off and she can be triggered into a negative response easily. Especially when suddenly approached without warning. That can lead to a speedy visit to an emergency room and further guilt on her shoulders. Still, Vriska rarely opens up to anyone, so you need to approach this with caution and empathy, as she will become disdained with pity. **WARNING:** We’re probably beating a very dead horse by this point. So dead the butcher has long since been called to transport the equine to the glue factory and the air is thick with flies. But we CANNOT stress the importance of therapy enough. Oh yeah you’ll get a hella lot of resistance from Vris about it, complaining she VRISKA 8osen’t need help END but supporting friends and even moirails can only do so much in serious circumstances. It’s important to help your chum, but mental health often needs some professional assistance for the healing to truly begin. With time, Vriska will start taking her sessions more seriously and find peace with herself, reaching out to those she’s harmed to reconnect and make her apologies beyond the flaky ones of her past.  
Its on the rare occasion, particularly when she gets a quiet moment to reflect on her past or following a massive argument with others who constantly bring up her past mistakes, that Vriska becomes REMORSEFUL. Despite the pressure of Alternia to be as vicious as possible, mold into a perfectly violent soldier for the empire, Vriska still feels guilt over many of her actions. This ranges from having to force trolls to march into the hungry jaws of her SPIDERMOM and hurting her friends in fits of anger over petty things. While it is good to see that she has a heart underneath all her posturing and cruelty, it does no good for her wallow in her shame and not make the appropriate amends to those she’s harmed throughout the years. With the above mentioned therapy and the support of TEREZI PYROPE, she can begin to make tentative steps to reconnection and amends with others, learning to live with her past actions and become a better person in the meantime.  
Surprise, surprise! Underneath all that bitchiness and rudeness, buried deep down like a rare treasure, Vriska does have a KIND part to her! It’s not much more than a nugget perhaps and only shown towards those she is protective and especially close to, but it exists all the same. In her softer moments, Vriska can adopt a gentler tone with others, though she’ll still have her usual ribbing. Even that seems more out of fondness too, once you’re counted amongst her friends. She’s known to become very defensive towards those she’s close to, one version of herself even going to avenge KARKAT VANTAS and TEREZI PYROPE when they were killed by BEC NOIR in one possible timeline. Vriska even adopts a more mentorlike personality at times when she’s focused on one of her favorite folks, such as her time serving as JOHN EGBERT’S server troll. Granted, it was with a heavy dose of tough love to it and attempting to make him more into her image of success, herself, but she’s determined to try and bring out the best in those she’s close to. Once she considers you to be one of her select few capable of seeing her in this light, she’ll be more likely to just spend the day relaxing with you, cracking less harmful jokes and finally getting the chance to make friends without the pressures of Alternian culture pressing down on her. Surprisingly, KIND mode comes more into play when she’s around children, especially in tandem with PLAYFUL. Just gotta keep an eye when she’s goofing off with them to keep the roughhousing to zero.

 **Blood Hue**  
Onto some good old fashioned research and speculation folks! Here we examine just how a troll’s Blood Hue, from the marvelous rainbow of shades that make up alien hemoglobin, can affect the rest of their biology. From durability to the possibility of psychic powers and even the length of an individual's life, there’s a huge role that this iron rich liquid has to play.  
Ceruleans are on the lowest rung of nobility in the troll hemospectrum, but their real power comes from their mental abilities. A rarity among those on the cooler end, as the warmer shades often make up for lower lifespans with a variety of powerful psionics, communing with nature and the dead, and more. Ceruleans are well known for their powers of the mind, their talents ranging from mind reading and being empaths to manipulating an opponent’s body against their own will. As though using invisible threads to tease the willpower from others, a poised and powerful Cerulean can be a threatening enemy, delighting in the knowledge they can keep their hands clean while forcing their victim into doing whatever they so desire. Of course, it takes a good deal of concentration and practice to get to this stage, and, while most trolls would be helpless against these machinations, those higher than a Cerulean are more difficult to control and even a warmer hued troll is capable of shaking it off if they have the mental fortitude or insanely powerful psychic ability of their own.  
Vriska proves herself to be a danger, even sadistic individual with her powers of control, able to physically force others to perform her desires despite their own interests. This includes small stuff, from forcing KARKAT VANTAS to reconnect on a message he previously left, to larger ones, such as making TAVROS NITRAM leap off a cliff to his great horror and leading to him being paralyzed and getting a lucky 8reak with SOLLUX CAPTOR, leading him to consume mind honey and murder his friend. This doesn’t mean she’s invincible, however, as people such as ARADIA MEGIDO and TEREZI PYROPE are mentioned to be unaffected by her mind control, despite both being lower than Vriska on the totem pole. Or would they be higher? Cause the lower you are on the totem pole, the more your value to society and respect...Bah, you know what I mean. Similarly, folks like EQUIUS ZAHHAK and FEFERI PEIXES would be far more difficult to control as they sit higher above Vriska. Additionally, Vriska has claimed to be able to read minds at times as well, though she’s never put those powers into effect, so its entirely possibly she was either lying about her powers or it takes even more concentration in order to use this ability. Her age also means she’s far from mastered her abilities, so its possible she needs further practice to expertly read someone’s gray matter. She was seen forcing TAVROS NITRAM into kissing her and him adopting a lovestruck expression, despite his obvious fear and previous denials to **KISS THE GIRL** , suggesting she may have the ability to even manipulate an individual's mind or emotions. Okay yes, that’s an extreme form of abusive power and gaslighting, I get it Emma. Jeez. Additionally, Vriska's powers don't have the same effect on humans as they do on trolls. Guess our brains our wired differently along with biology. When she attempts to mind control someone, all she can really do is to flip the switch and send them into dreamland. Its possible this is also an ability she can use on TROLLS, but this the the maximum that she can perform on humans although it is possible it's because she doesn't have full mastery of her powers and the distance between her location and that of the BETA KIDS during their game session. She also possesses a unique left eye, containing seven pupils that, when paired with a specially designed pair of glasses, is capable of giving her vision eight-fold, which allows a limited range of x-ray vision, capable of seeing into a cue ball to gain insight and knowledge, though its unclear if she can use this for other purposes or if it was only in this special case.  
Moving on, Ceruleans are pretty hardy types too! Vriska not only managed to survive getting her left eye and the matching arm getting blown up, she was able to power through the pain and blood loss to pull off an impressive feat of mind control as vengeance. She then managed to stagger over to her neighbor’s place, slur out an explanation full of woe is me 8lah 8lah 8lah before passing out from all the cerulean left in her wake and managed to adjust pretty well to a robot arm shortly after. She even managed to survive a lengthy beatdown from a furious robot, surviving long enough to deliver several blood written messages before succumbing to her wounds on her QUEST BED. I mean, that’s pretty much a spider’s MO right? Think you kill it but it’s still got some life in it to twitch at you and make a break for it.   
Alright, life span time! As we’ve previously said before, the higher you climb on the messed up ROYGBIV ladder of the hemospectrum, the longer a life a TROLL has. For a Cerulean, so long as they don’t get killed off from one of their acts of manipulations or getting caught in a spiral of revenge, this can mean an average life expectancy of 450 to 800 sweeps. Which is a pretty massive 975 to 1734 years to a human. However, this point is rather moot to Vriska, considering her status as a GODTIER, making her unable to die from old age and only being subjected to a permanent death via a HEROIC or JUST cause. Which can be explained just below this point. So either go ahead, read that to satisfy your urge to learn or let us wrap the last bits of this section up for surging forward.  
When it comes to being affected by other psychically inclined individuals, Vriska is rather susceptible all things considered. Given her status as a mass murderer, from both her FLARPing battles and finding victims for her SPIDERMOM, she’s easily affected by the whispers of the dead when they’re set upon her by someone who can commune with the deceased, though she can compose herself and move forward after a bit. Against a more powerful Cerulean, it wouldn’t be surprising if Vriska ended up the one being manipulated and it is mentioned that her DANCESTOR, ARANEA SERKET, was the one mainly in charge of controlling a fleet of ghosts. Similarly, Vriska’s mind is not safe against a raging Purple unleashing their voodoos and her own trauma would give them plenty to feed off of.

**Classpect**  
_Emma here, once again, and I’m here to inform you all about **Classpect** , the combination of a player’s class and aspect can have on their game granted powers, as well as personal growth and struggles. As this is a mere summary of the topic, further information can be found on both the HOMESTUCK wiki as well as our EXTENDED ZODIAC to gleam more about aspects. A class is the title that forces a player to confront elements about themselves to improve and how it affects how someone is able to use their abilities through their aspect, one of twelve themes that make up the world of SBURB/SGRUB. _  
_When one considers a Thief, your immediately thought is a cat burglar, slinking through shadows to steal away with what you hold dear. In terms of SBRUB/SGRUB, that’s not too off the mark, the Thief being the person designated with the task of “one who steals their aspect” or “one who steals through their aspect.” While similar to a Rogue, the main difference here is that the Thief is someone who takes and redistributes the aspect for themselves, whereas a Rogue steals for the betterment of others. Thieves can be considered pretty self-serving individuals who struggle with placing others before themselves, so learning to use their powers for the others can help them on a personal journey. The aspect of Light of course relates itself to brightness and illumination, but also the illumination of knowledge, clarity, and luck, fortune favoring the bold and bright in their quest for success. Some Light bound individuals can become quite obsessed in their pursuit for enlightenment or prosperity, so you may have to remind them to focus on other things when they can._  
_With all this in mind, Vriska’s position as the Thief of Light is best described as “one who steals light or steals through light”. This can be most prominently seen in Vriska’s theme of gambling, from her FLARPing title of gamblignant to her obsession with eight sided dice. She enjoys placing wagers, but only when she can fix the odds in her favor. As such, Vriska is able to steal the luck from those around her to heighten her chance of success, such as to deliver the killing blow on the BLACK KING alchemized with all twelve of the ALPHA TROLLS LUSII or to ancestral awakening through her dice. Of course, this leads to a lot of problems when she steals from the group at large, stealing not only the spotlight but the luck and probability from both friend and foe and could possibly lead to bad situations with her allies. There’s a lot she could explore with the rest of her powers, such as being able to make off with prized information or snatching away sunlight to provide a better cover in darkness. A dreamself version of herself did attempt to steal away with a legendary treasure that would eventually turn the tides against LORD ENGLISH, although this was never fully realized by that same Vriska. With your Vriska though, given her fixation on luck, she will probably need some encouragement in order to fully dabble into her abilities._  
_As always, of course, GODTIERING comes with the bonus of revitalization following death, providing another chance for those cut down too early. However, there’s a bit of a terms and conditions for this process, as those who fall to a JUST or HEROIC death remain firmly in the grave. HEROIC deaths occur in the heat of battle, when one does something truly noble and righteous such as defending a companion at the cost of their life. JUST is when the player is struck down for disastrous actions they themselves have taken. Although both are quite nebulous and hard to define, especially when my boss is involved...Either way, its best to be careful when Vriska puts herself too close to danger, though her suffering a HEROIC death is far less likely, mostly due to her egotism resulting in less than heroic efforts in the actions she partakes in. With all the grudges against her, it might be a good idea to keep a LIFE or TIME player handy in case she gets a heavy dose of karma._

**Potential Jobs**  
While Vriska prefers a life of crime and adventure, we of course are advised by our legal team to discourage such avenues of employment. Doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna suggest at least one that walks a little less on the straight and narrow-What Emma? Vriska can have a little crime. As a treat.  
_I worry that with you it would be more than a treat..._  
What was that Emma?  
_Do I need to reintroduce you to my boot?_  
Moving along, we’ve collected quite the variety of occupations for our darling little Scorpio troll, which ain’t easy since she becomes so very 8ored easily. But with luck, these will surely entice her interest and keep her pulling in those boonbucks!  
_Professional Gambler_  
Now this one definitely is not totally moral, considering what was mentioned in the Classpect above, but Vriska has a keen interest in not only games of chance, but winning. And she’s gonna win big when she’s stealing luck for her own benefit. Goes without saying that ya gotta be careful so that no one gets suspicious with her lucky streak, although casino cameras and bouncers would be hard pressed to explain just how Vriska cleans everyone out without physically tampering with things. But we know better~ Still, she’ll certainly rise to become one of the grandest high rollers of in town. Though don’t be surprised if she gets banned from Vegas if you ever go out there to hit the blackjack and craps tables. No snake eyes for this gal.  
_Actress_  
With her bold personality and desire for attention, its no surprise that WHAT PUMPKIN figures Vriska could be a fantastic actress. Admittedly, she already has the attitude to match the most high-strung of these demanding divas, but that won’t take away her drive to succeed. Watch as she dazzles and impresses talent scouts and writers for a spot on a tv show, or wow a director for a local play. This will take considerable effort and determination to go far, possibly going off for acting classes and forging the right connections with those in the know how, but Vriska isn’t going to let a little hardship turn her off from the career act. And her fight scenes are always impressive to see and she always does her own stunts.  
_Babysitter_  
What’s this you say in stunned surprise? How can Vriska, well known for her violence and rude nature, be suited for a role in childcare? Surprisingly, when we were testing a Vriska at HQ, a certain employee brought his tykes into work and they were all over her, squealing in delight as she tossed them around, safely of course, up in the air and into some well placed pillows. They delighted in her pirate tales of treasure and swashbuckling, entertained beyond words. And Vriska was shockingly good with them, preening at their praise and attention, but also making sure to keep them contained and away from anything too dangerous. Luis made the comment most arachnids are good mom material. SPIDERMOM was an outlier and should not be included. She’ll liven up the room for any kid under her care and is surprisingly careful when it comes to keeping them safe. She may have that devil may care attitude, but kids can bring out that rare KIND aspect to Vriska’s personality. Just don’t be surprised to see her bouncing on beds along with the kids when they should be in bed, nor should you expect bed time to be respected. 

**Unlocking Your Unit**  
**WARNING:** Not only is Vriska a huge 8itch, she’s also a dangerous one who’s not afraid to lash out when threatened. Or bored. Especially while bored. So here are some options that should keep you in the clear and interesting to her. Once again, we at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any damages or injuries, amusing or otherwise, that may occur in relation with our products.   
**Option One**  
Pull out some of your favorite apocalypse related movies and set up a marathon. Whether it be zombies, doomsday devices and prophecies, or any one of the many world-ending genre blockbusters, Vriska will be delighted by the topic and emerge to commandeer your couch and your remote to pursue human media. She’s a huge doomsday buff and will enjoy you catering to her tastes. Otherwise, pop in any good old Nic Cage film and she’ll be moony eyed over that face that’s an acquired taste, especially if it's the National Treasure series.  
**Option Two**  
Challenge the boxed spider to a game. Any game really, Vriska’s so competitive you could get her into anything from board games to video games and even something as silly as charades. Though she’s probably going to cheat regardless of what you offer. She’ll bust outta that cardboard container like Hannibal Buress and strike a cocky pose. Course, some games might frustrate her, especially when she can’t cheat or steal some luck, but feeding a bit into her ego and competitiveness will be a sure fire way to get the fire of friendship, if not roaring, then burning some kindling with a healthy dose of rivalry. Just don’t be surprised to have a gameboard suddenly overturn on occasion.   
**Option Three**  
Express your interest in roleplaying. **WARNING:** While she may not be on Alternia any longer and thus the danger factor should go down considerably, Vriska is far more used to the deadly FLARP than the more mundane LARPing of humanity. So its best to strap on some knee pads and helmets, prep an emergency kit, and say your prayers before you attempt this option. Vriska will be ecstatic to take someone under her wing and whip up some character sheets for you to figure out your player stats. Prepare for an adventure that will hopefully have the pair of you bonding as you either roll dice in the comfort of your living room or romp around town. I think you can guess which will be the more appealing of the two for our wild gal.

 **Relationships with other Units**  
**WARNING:** Vriska has some pretty tumultuous relationships, particularly with her own gang of TROLL UNITS, so it’s best that you do your research prior to your purchases. However, since we know how much people procrastinate and prefer skimming, if you aren’t the type to check out our HOMESTUCK webcomic and wiki, then you’ll have to sail through with this section of our manual. WHAT PUMPKIN is not liable to any damages or injuries that should occur to your person or possessions should you disregard our concerned comments and end up with some volatile tempers.

 _Humans_  
**John Egbert**  
Now here’s one of the few positive human-troll bonds that Vriska has! Serving as John’s patron troll from early on simply to rival TEREZI PYROPE’S own position as the patron of DAVE STRIDER, they were initially a bit at odds but with John’s plucky attitude and wit, he managed to impress Vriska enough for her to put the effort for friendship in. He also introduced her to Nic Cage, so we know who to blame for her obsession with that face. Over time, they grew to be closer and she did her best to get him to grow stronger, even calling him  pupa on occasion, the same nickname she used for someone else she attempted to mentor with disastrous results. Following John’s resurrection as a GODTIER, Vriska has a heart to heart with John where she opens up to him more than anyone before, expressing her growing discomfort with killing, even in a perfectly moral situation, and talking about her desire to emulate her ancestor. Vriska additionally didn’t warn John about the impending death of his DAD, although she expressed Sorry a8out your adult male guardian. I wasn't trying to 8e deceptive 8y not telling you. I decided not to, 8ecause I didn't want to 8e the one to make you sad a8out it showing that she sympathized with John’s grief and wanted to spare his emotions for a bit. There was also so red feelings going on between them for a bit, but nothing came of it in this timeline as John prevented her death via a well placed knockout, thus preventing her from dating a doomed version of himself. Regardless, they have a fond reunion after the time skip, Vriska appreciating his efforts to save her life and they’ll be pleased as punch to see each other again. Hope you can stomach a Nic Cage marathon, though that new Color From Outer Space film looks intriguing. Gotta love some Lovecraft mythos in addition to Cage’s acting.   
**Rose Lalonde**  
Originally, Vriska held little interest in communicating with Rose, not enjoying her sarcasm and finding her macabre interested a little unsettling. Even for the spider girl who delights in tales of pirates. Cosmic horrors are their own category I suppose. Either way, Vriska didn’t interact with Rose until their time on the meteor, RETCON timeline of course. There, she took charge fo the leadership role of all the residents and stuck her nose into everyone’s business, especially Rose and KANAYA MARYAM’S. Surprisingly, Vriska served as a distraction to Rose’s alcoholic consumption and it ended up with Rose breaking the nasty habit much earlier than her GAMEOVER counterpart. Whether this was Vriska’s intent or a byproduct of her own meddling remains unseen. She also frequently pestered Rose and KANAYA MARYAM anytime they attempted to have some peace and quiet together, not helping them to bond much. Still, Vriska no doubt admires Rose’s SEER OF LIGHT abilities and gets considerable input from her prior to their final battle and they’re civil enough with each other. So it should be smooth-ish sailing should you ever decide to host both of them in your home. Prepare for some catty comments and massive levels of snark, but at the end of the day, they can put up with one another well enough.   
**Dave Strider**  
Once again, very little canon interaction can be seen between these two, as Dave was TEREZI PYROPE’S designated human, so Vriska mostly left him be. Perhaps there was some subtle manipulation to try and get him to slip up and go against TEREZI PYROPE’S wishes, though nothing can be confirmed. As such, neither held a good opinion of one another, but luckily the RETCON universe shows that they got to appreciate one another a bit better. I guess while familiarity breeds contempt, being stuck on a meteor for three years can at least get you to set aside differences and have some conversations to keep from going stir crazy with boredom. While they are noted to have spent their journey in the company of a different individual, they are shown to be on good terms for Dave to conceded to Vriska’s leadership with only minor amounts of snark. Vriska has expressed an interest into Dave’s relationship with KARKAT VANTAS, whether its out of simply curiosity or wondering if her friends are hooking up. WHAT PUMPKIN is stamping these two with the DECENT CHUMS title, so your house should be in the clear of any disastrous shenanigans that may occur when they’re hanging out. We’re positive these two can be found roleplaying together, though one will claim its for the irony, and possibly bonding over their shared trauma of having piss poor guardians in their lives, perhaps becoming confidants to one another.  
**Jade Harley**   
We’re gonna tentatively crack open this massive, waste barrel full of radioactive worms to express that Vriska was a horrible individual to Jade. No two ways about it. She was one of the most prominent of her group to troll Jade and she was the one behind Jade’s frequent narcolepsy fits, using her mind abilities to send our plucky gal right into dreamland. Vriska would frequently view Jade as a liability amongst the BETA KIDS, even comparing her to TAVROS NITRAM due to her passive nature. However, she did give Jade some points for her refusal of said brown blood romantic interests and her opinion changed further following the RETCON time skip. Due in part to both Jade’s new power as a combo WITCH OF SPACE and being prototyped with a FIRST GUARDIAN, Vriska now views her as a powerful force to be reckoned with. Though she did resume her put Jade to sleep routine as Vriska noted the threat Jade’s status as part canine and mental vulnerability made her an easy target to the CONDESCE’S own mind control abilities. Once these two finally get a face to face introduction, there will probably be a heap of resentment from Jade.  
_For good reason_  
But that doesn’t mean that, with the right steps, Vriska can’t make her amends to Jade and the two have great potential to become friends! With their mutual interest in roleplay and games, they can develop quite the friendly rivalry about them and Vriska will no doubt be delighted with Jade’s new assertiveness.   
**Jane Crocker**  
As usual the staple of interactions between the TROLLS and ALPHA KIDS, we’re mainly flying blind on the airship WHAT PUMPKIN. Blindfolds tight to our eyes as the plane nosedives and turbulence sends the screaming passengers toppling all around. The only things that Vriska knows about Jane, beyond her LIFE healing capabilities is her susceptibility under the effects of CROCKTIER and how much of a pain she’d be to deal with HIR calling the shots. So, once snap of the fingers later and Jane’s in nighty-night mode. No real chance to bond or make proper introductions. As such, it’ll be up to you to set the stage for their meeting and keep tentative watch. Honestly, we can see these two being in each others faces quite a bit, with both being headstrong lasses with a fiery temper when push comes to shove, but that doesn’t mean their can’t be a fond rivalry growing between them either.   
**Jake English**  
Unfortunately, there’s not much of a good connection here. Vriska treats Jake just how she treats TAVROS NITRAM, looking down on him, giving him horrible nicknames like  Joke,  and ignoring his very presence. Jake was ignoring her too, at them time for his own reasons, and never attempted to defend himself. Now, however, following his victory against The Felt during the final battle, Vriska may gain a healthier opinion of him, no doubt impressed by his battle skills and the tentative confidence it gave him. She even remarks to him that VRISKA a lot smarter than people give [him] credit for END. In fact, given her past treatment towards JADE HARLEY, it’s entirely likely she’ll form a much more positive opinion on Jake and his potential. Of course you’ll need to keep an eye on them, since Vriska will still try to push her ego on him and make him bend to her, but we are at least hopeful they can become decent friends. Their mutual love of adventure, treasure hunting, and exploration can lead to them scouting out the local haunts and their competitive nature will make them a tough team to beat if they work together in their joint interests. She might even take on a mentoring role to Jake to help improve his confidence, but you def got to get involved in this, we don’t think it would have the same results as JOHN EGBERT’S tutelage under her.   
**Roxy Lalonde**  
Now, there’s a bit of something that we can look in on here, but honestly not much. Vriska can respect a headstrong girl who’s capable of leadership and Roxy fits the bill really well! She may have some awkward moments trying to get close to Roxy, trying to reign in her BITCHY attitude enough to bond but doubting if she deserves a new friend. Luckily, Roxy will be delighted at the opportunity to make a new friend and welcome Vriska eagerly. Of course, Vriska needs to be honest about her past and putting in the effort to move forward, but with Roxy’s support and companionship, Vriska will be making great strides to improvement. Their mutual love for roleplay and magic means they’ll spend hours chatting and playing with one another, though Vriska might do some teasing over Roxy’s obsession with wizards. WHAT PUMPKIN gives two, big old thumbs up on these gals being excellent pals.  
**Dirk Strider**  
God I hate doing this part. What am I supposed to say about a pair of characters who literally had no screen time with one another beyond Vriska shooting a portal at Dirk to speed up his arrival? I mean, I guess she’d view him as a powerful individual, given his status as a PRINCE OF HEART, but also would see him as a douchebag, though that’s both standard Vriska thoughts and the general vibe Dirk can give to people.   
It’s true and you should say it.   
Oh great, you’re here, surprised you took so long.   
Well, I can’t weigh too much of my opinion on Ms. Serket given my only interactions with her was as part of an amalgamation with EQUIUS ZAHHAK. My opinions on her are little more than viewing her as a bitch. A clever one at times, but still a bitch. Not even enough to make my own portion of this segment.  
Yeah can’t argue with that. Anyway, Vriska and Dirk will probably get along like cats and dogs. In the rain. Snarling and hissing at one another due to their own manipulative natures. The best we can hope for is that these two can at least be civil with one another and keep it down to petty comments exchanged between them.

 _Trolls_  
**Karkat Vantas**  
Now the relationship between these two is probably one of the oddest amongst the whole TROLL UNITS gang. Their personalities are constantly clashing, the both of them frequently demeaning and insulting one another, seemingly at each other's throats all the time. She’d even mind control him at times, just to get him to return back to the computer and respond to her, suggesting that she does enjoy his company despite his vitriol. Or she just enjoys messing with her. Then again, who doesn’t like winning Karkat bingo? However, when the game began, Karkat was forced to reach out to her and recruit her to join the RED TEAM, likely leading to them having to work together often. Their shared interest in beating and winning the game led them to being very upfront and honest with one another, enjoying their squabbling as much as their teamwork to win. While they flux between being on decent terms with one another to constant insults and threats, they’ll still have each others backs. She even expressed the desire to protect Karkat and the others living on the meteor in her wish to defeat BEC NOIR, showing that deep down she cares about him. During the RETCON time skip on the meteor, they mainly spent their time with other people, although they still keep up a bickering friendship of sorts, Vriska even marveling at how Karkat has mellowed out a bit during their three year journey. Vriska has even made several pitch flirtations towards Karkat and accused him of doing so in return, both prior to and during their trip of the meteor, although according to Karkat it’s yet another way of hers to drive him up the wall. Granted, this is probably true, although we can neither confirm nor deny this. She seems to have some level of respect of Karkat’s position as the leader, though she’ll constantly act as a thorn in his side. Given how Karkat has proven himself a strong fighter in his successful defeat of CLOVER from THE FELT, a luck powered being, its possible this will improve her opinion of him further. Of course, this is all hearsay and theoretical and we can’t guarantee anything will happen. Nevertheless, once their shout filled reunion is through, we can see these two trading barbs and insults like no one’s business and finding a balance between bickering and hanging out. She’ll forever insult Karkat’s choice in media and ignore his advice in romance, but she does appreciate his concern all the same.   
**Aradia Megido**  
Yet another fickle relationship to get a glimpse into, and for good reason. Prior to shit hitting the fan, Vriska was on decent enough terms with Aradia, as the two were on different FLARPing teams, but they trusted one another enough to serve as clouders, or controllers, during each others sessions. Although Aradia still kept a close eye when it was Vriska’s turn to handle such matters. However, one night when Aradia was distracted, Vriska put TAVROS NITRAM into a horrendously bad position before forcing him off a cliff and wrecking his spine so bad he was unable to walk. Aradia was absolutely furious and miserable, angered that her dear friend was paralyzed and that she had been unable to stop it, leading her to set the vengeful ghosts of the dead and damned upon Vriska, the very souls she killed. Eventually, Vriska managed to shake off the ghosts and mind control SOLLUX CAPTOR into flying over to Aradia’s hive, wherein she lured the burgundy outside before forcing the psiioniic to consume mind honey and blast Aradia and her hive away to dust. Soon enough, Vriska became aware of Aradia’s presence as a ghost and, in what she called a peace offer or apology, commissioned EQUIUS ZAHHAK to make a robot body for Aradia. However, she never got the chance to give the gift herself and was angered at Aradia’s indifference to her, suggesting that she really wanted to make amends in her own way and help her friend. Later on, she was beaten into an inch of her life by Aradia, though it remains to be seen whether this was a revenge attack or the whimsies of paradox space in order to keep the timeline proceeding as it should. As a result, Vriska died and was brought back as a GODTIER and the two remained on cool terms ever since. However, upon Aradia’s resurrection and return as the MAID OF TIME on the meteor, its possible that Vriska has been making her efforts to restore their original friendship, although its nothing too official. Aradia at the very least has made bygones be bygones, so Vriska would count that as a win for her. At the very least, it will be a hesitant reunion initially, Vriska pausing before drawing on a mask of confidence and cockiness. Still, WHAT PUMPKIN is hopeful that these two will become fast friends once again, their passion for roleplay, adventure, and archeology leading the two to exciting expeditions.   
**Tavros Nitram**  
Since Emma is literally breathing down my neck at this point, it’s probably for the best for me to preamble this portion of the Relationships segment to express that Vriska was a horribly abusive figure in Tavros’s life. Not that I’d deny it, but my partialness to our Cerulean gal is too apparent, so it is with great reluctance that I pass over the reins to Emma. Just for now.   
_Whelp, that’s my que. Prior to the start of everything going downhill between them, both Vriska and Tavros were heavily involved in playing the deadly roleplaying version known as FLARP, serving on rival teams that would come against one another on occasion. It is possible that they could have been good friends with one another at one point, or at least on slightly better terms than they found themselves on later. However, during a session in which Vriska was serving as Tavros’s clouder for his game, she forced him into a position where he’d either have to run or defeat overpowered enemies, the former impossible as he was at the cliffside and the latter inconceivable due to his lower levels and health. She demanded that he make a decision, to either prove himself a coward and probably die or try to be brave and likewise die. Because he chose neither, she then proceeded to mock him for his inability to make a decision and his interest in the troll version of Peter Pan, before mind controlling him to leap off the cliff all the while exclaiming Fly, Pupa!!!!!!!! Flyyyyyyyy! and left him without assistance. The experience traumatized him and left him unable to walk, further souring their relationship and leading to a lot of other chaos in their friend group. She’d continue her bullying all through SGRUB and the meteor, during which she served as his server player and still found the time to demean him and make his life difficult, such as making inaccessible stairs for him to move around his hive and demeaning his lack of desire to fight the enemies. However, she did show some concern at times, such as by alchemizing him a rocket chair that let him move about with ease. Additionally, Vriska had some complicated red feelings for him, likely trying to mimic her ancestor’s romance with THE SUMMONER, Tavros’s own ancestor. She tricked him into coming to her planet and attempted to seduce him garbed as a fairy to fit his interests, but his complete terror at her led to her forcibly kissing him before dumping and mind controlling him to get the favor returned. _  
You do not look happy.   
_When am I ever happy about a forcible, controlling relationship where one partner causes great misery and injuries to the other and blames it all on that person instead of acknowledging their own fault?_  
...Point.  
_Regardless, the two ended up in a red relationship following this debacle, though they apparently had some more positive moments exploring Vriska’s planet prior to a curbstomp battle with ARADIA MEGIDO. Vriska forced Tavros to take her to her QUEST BED and demanded he kill her, but it was too much for him and he left while she slowly succumbed to her injuries. She held a deep anger at him being unable to put her out of her misery and carried this with her for some time on the meteor, which eventually led to Tavros resolving to kill her to end her tormenting him and her efforts to try and stop BEC NOIR by herself. Vriska continued to demean him throughout their one sided match and eventually killed him and left him there. However, she does admit she feels bad about killing him to JOHN EGEBRT and her eventual actions in the RETCON timeline sees her bringing Tavros back as TAVROSPRITE, though she still remains cruel to him. She uses him specifically to catch and combine with GCAT before putting him to sleep, thus preventing HIR from utilizing the FIRST GUARDIAN in the final battle. There is another positive that Vriska met the Tavros from the GAMEOVER timeline, who took quite a few levels in badassery and managed to create a massive army of ghosts to fight against LORD ENGLISH, leading her to acknowledge that he’s not as wimpy as she originally placed him._  
Well you certainly went all out on this portion. And what of your thoughts on these two living together?  
_They shouldn’t. Not as they currently stand given their past history, but if Vriska makes actual steps to becoming a better person and making amends for all the bullshit she pulled on Tavros and others in the past, then MAYBE, there’s a tiny, sliver of hope for these two to become on better terms._  
Now that must have killed you to say that. Okay, okay, you made your point, no excuses for abusers, I get it. You can set your boot back on the ground already. So yeah readers, this one is probably gonna be longer than any other in this manual, but them’s the true, honest opinion of my transcriber. And yes, she has a huge point about all of this. But I’m holding out on the hope of these two becoming friends again, so long as Tavros gets the confidence to stand up to her and Vriska’s got TEREZI PYROPE to keep her from returning to her old ways.  
**Sollux Captor**  
Given the content we’ve discussed above, it’s no surprise that Vriska and Sollux have a horrible relationship. Its unlikely they were particularly close with one another before, but following the event when Vriska mind controlled Sollux into flying to ARADIA MEGIDO’S hive before consuming mind honey to overwhelm his psionics and leading to ARADIA MEGIDO dying at his hands, it certainly sealed the coffin on that potential friendship. Vriska treated him like a tool for her bidding and Sollux thus wants nothing to do with her, which she’s in no mood to argue with. However, in the RETCON timeline, its possible they’re on slightly better terms, as Vriska mentions that, as she’s run into Sollux being happy in the dreambubbles, she doesn’t want to drag him back into the final battle now that he’s enjoying himself. This suggests that Vriska does consider him a friend and wants to make amends to him for all the crap she’s put him through. It’ll be cold between them to start off with, but with time they can at least have civil conversations with one another and maybe even video game competitions where Sollux is able to trounce her soundly.   
**Nepeta Leijon**  
The relationships between these two is pretty lacking, as they only ever had internet conversations with one another and EQUIUS ZAHHAK prevented Nepeta from ever joining in on some good old FLARPing fun. However, considering all the violence Vriska got up to in those deadly games, he knew what could have happened and it was probably for the best. Vriska and Nepeta have frequently done online roleplaying, although the horrible things she describes to Nepeta have led to a great amount of distrust and fear towards the spider girl. As such, Nepeta stayed away from Vriska for the majority of the story, suggesting that they aren’t particularly close. However, Vriska did mention the possibility of raising Nepeta back from the dead, although she would prioritize any currently alive fighters for the option, showing that she did feel bad for her friend’s death and wanted to bring her back. As such, WHAT PUMPKIN is giving its support of these two forming a more positive, healthier friendship, so long as Vriska tones down on her violence.  
**Kanaya Maryam**  
Another failed relationship to Vriska’s score card, though the fault is on both parties in this case. Prior to the start of SGRUB, Vriska and Kanaya were moirails, the latter sometimes also serving as an auspistice between Vriska and her kismesist, ERIDAN AMPORA, suggesting they were pretty close to one another. However, Vriska constantly complained about Kanaya’s constant meddling and fussing over pointless things, even expressing annoyance when Kanaya didn’t try to stop her from doing bad things such as murder for her lusus. Its possible Vriska felt let down by Kanaya not fulfilling her moirail status, unaware of the conflict Kanaya felt about her own flush feelings towards the Cerulean. Kanaya further served as Vriska’s server player, leading to her tidying up parts of Vriska’s hive, much to her annoyance. However, following Vriska’s forced kissing of TAVROS NITRAM in her hive, Kanaya became very cold and distant to her, much to her confusion and hurt, questioning why one of the few people who cared about her was suddenly ignoring her. As Kanaya was never honest or open about her feelings prior to seeing Vriska’s attempts of red with someone else, Vriska was very much in the dark and their pale relationship ceased to be. This distance only continued during their time in SGRUB and on the meteor, despite serving on the same team for a while. It all came to a head when Kanaya, as a RAINBOW DRINKER, broke up a fight brewing between Vriska, GAMZEE MAKARA, and ERIDAN AMPORA and punched her ex-moiral away. Vriska, surprisingly, got a brief red crush from that action and viewed Kanaya in a more positive light, finally seeing her friend take the initiative and take charge. Of course, following ROSE LALONDE’S arrival to the meteor, nothing came of these flush feelings although Vriska, probably trying to reconnect with Kanaya, constantly pestered the pair of them when they were together. While its doubtful that they are as close as they once were, Vriska still considers Kanaya a friend and will be delighted to see her again at your place. It might be initially awkward between them, but with time these two will be great gal pals once more, though it's a toss up if either will be honest about their previous red interests, no matter how fleeting they once were.  
**Terezi Pyrope**  
Now here’s the relationship ya’ll been hounding me over, no doubt, and boy am I ready to deliver on this one! Vriska and Terezi have always been tied close to one another, the pair being childhood friends who were a deadly pair of FLARPing partners, forming the SCOURGE SISTERS, ready to fight and win, pushing themselves high on the FLARP leaderboards. However, they’d frequently argue about murder, Terezi having a sense of honor and justice while Vriska needed to find victims to feed to her lusus while also submitting to the standards of the Alternian Empire. This led to a great deal of tension in their friendship, which only came to its climax following Vriska paralyze TAVROS NITRAM and murdering ARADIA MEGIDO for attempting to avenge her friend. Terezi, seeing her friend had went too far, tricked her into revealing her possession of a powerful artifact belonging to DOC SCRATCH before passing this information along to him. Vriska’s cueball soon exploded, causing her to lose both her left arm and eye, which allowed her to use her vision eight-fold. Enraged over the fact her closest friend had betrayed her, in her mind at least, she lashed back at Terezi, manipulating TAVROS NITRAM into making Terezi’s lusus call to her in her dreams, ending with Terezi becoming blind upon looking into the deadly sun above. This officially ended their friendship, the two constantly trading barbs and distrust between one another, although Terezi quickly adapted and even enjoyed her new way to “see” the world around her. Vriska, however, wanted to return to the way they used to be, missing their friendship. While on the RED TEAM, its likely they had to work together at times, although it did little to improve Terezi’s view on Vriska again. They kept up their rivalry with the BETA KIDS, the two serving as patrons to JOHN EGBERT and DAVE STRIDER to try and one up on another. At least, that was Vriska’s original intention, though she grew to like JOHN EGBERT in her own way. Following Vriska’s murder of TAVROS NITRAM and being framed of the murders of NEPETA LEIJON and EQUIUS ZAHHAK, Terezi was prepared to kill her to end the cycle of violence. Luckily, thanks to JOHN EGBERT’S quick attack, Vriska was instead knocked out and she and Terezi were thus allowed the chance to repair their friendship during the RETCON time skip. By the end of it, the two were thick as thieves once more, the pair even becoming moirails and serving as the leaders during the planning for the final battle. Vriska additionally prevented an abusive relationship from forming between Terezi and GAMZEE MAKARA, showing that she was ready to protect her friend and her confidence from tanking like in the GAMEOVER universe. As these two have rekindled their friendship into a roaring inferno, it shouldn’t surprise you that these two will have a shrieking, delighted reunion and be attached at the hip to one another as soon as you crack open those cardboard boxes. Just let them do their thing, Terezi will keep Vriska’s violent tendencies down while Vriska encourages Terezi’s confidence.   
**Equius Zahhak**  
Now these two do not get along, at all. Their hives were close enough for the two of them to be neighbors, literally separated solely by a gorge, and they are thus both well aware of the other’s personality flaws and troubles. Vriska constantly mocks Equius for his interest in hoofbeasts and obsession with STRENGTH and robots, while he in turn views her as a destructive and petty individual. Still, despite this mutual displeasure in one another, Vriska has turned to Equius for technical support on more than one occasion, going for both medical attention and a new prosthetic following her arm being blown off her body. With limited options, she had to take a gamble and hope he’d treat her and give her the necessary equipment to avoid a culling, perhaps suggesting Vriska’s aware of Equius’s noble nature. It’s also likely she got Equius to help out with the various doomsday devices she acquired, though its just as likely he made sure they didn’t function properly. Vriska was the one to originally commission Equius to craft a robotic body for ARADIA SERKET, showing that for all her insults she admires his craftsmanship. Or she was desperate for getting an apology present. She did blame him for entering SGRUB without passing the robot onto her so she’s still got her pettiness about her. This iciness continued during their time throughout SGRUB and the meteor. However, during the RETCON timeline, Vriska specifically brought Equius back from the dead, combining him with AUTO-RESPONDER/LIL HAL-  
Yo.  
To form the hilarious ARQUIUSPRITE. While she expresses that her original intents were to have some muscle and a tech expert at the ready, Vriska was quite delighted with the personality this combination created. She also possibly felt bad about Equius’s unjust death and wanted to bring him back, suggesting that despite their differences she still appreciated him. As such, expect a lot of arguments between the pair once you get them in your house, though they’ll be more than happy to avoid each other in person. Trolls are pretty territorial, after all. But in the end, they will have some civil conversations and its possible both their moirails will help them reign in the majority of their conflict, with the possibility of the two becoming decent friends becoming stronger with time.  
**Gamzee Makara**  
Prior to the disastrous effects on the meteor, Vriska considered Gamzee a silly clown and found his fear of her rather amusing. Certainly fed her ego quite a bit. As part of the RED TEAM, its possible the pair worked together on occasion and the whole TROLL gang had to work together to defeat the BLACK KING. Gamzee scoring the most devastating attack on their opponent, despite Vriska being the one to earn the kill shot, may have led her to form a tentative positive regard for him, though Vriska probably still found him ridiculous. However, following his murder spree, she no doubt saw him as an enemy and was fully prepared to try and take him and ERIDAN AMPORA on at the same time. Before that attempt was foiled by KANAYA MARYAM going RAINBOW DRINKER on the whole lot of them. As this is the RETCON universe, Vriska spent the three year time skip brushing Gamzee off and keeping him away from TEREZI PYROPE, thus preventing a disastrous and abusive kismesism from forming. She also frequently mind controlled him for shits and giggles before ultimately shoving him into a fridge and chaining it up tight, preventing him from going on to serve LORD ENGLISH. So it’s to be expected that these two aren’t pleased to see each other again and thus should be monitored quite carefully. Vriska is more than capable of defending herself, though that doesn’t mean the wily Juggalo can’t get the drop on her and there’s plenty of resentment between them both for a real brouhaha to break loose. It is possible that they can form a hesitant friendship over time, once the correct steps are in place and both have seen an improvement in mental health and begin making their apologies to others.   
**Eridan Ampora**  
Hope you’re ready for the heavy load up ahead folks, cause this one is a doozy to delve into. From an early age, Vriska had quite the rivalry with Eridan, their conflict paralleling the kismesism between their ancestors and they also had quite a lot of pitch flirtations going around. They even had KANAYA MARYAM serve as their auspistice at times despite her obvious bias towards Vriska as her then moirail. The two would sometimes team up during FLARPing sessions, the pair benefiting from their murdering in various ways, Vriska being able to feed her SPIDERMOM while Eridan slaughtered the lusii needed to keep FEFERI PEIXES’ lusus content and not murdering trolls with her murmurings. However, Vriska never seemed too invested in the relationship, perhaps only seeking him out to further emulate her ancestor, although Vriska plays with her cards close to her heart so it's hard to guess everything. She officially broke up with him once they entered their session of SGRUB, deciding to put all her focus into her planet’s quest and her red pursuits of TAVROS NITRAM. As such, they didn’t maintain much contact with one another for the rest of the game and their time on the meteor, both focusing on their own things and there was even a brief moment where the two seemed ready to face off against one another before KANAYA MARYAM burst in, punched Vriska, and cleaved Eridan in two. Vriska didn’t seem too broken up about it and when the option for bringing back dead friends arose, she didn’t even consider bringing him back nor does she defend him against TEREZI PYROPE’S declaration that he was just a murderer.   
_Even though Vriska is just as horrible a killer too._  
Biases, all around Emma. This however, could have been her pragmatism at play, wagering it would be better to keep some kernalsprites free to revive any permanently dead members of the currently living gang. As such, we recommend you proceed with caution should you ever end up with both of these UNITS in your home, things can definitely be tense between them. However, we’re also hopeful of a positive outcome in the far future, should there be the appropriate steps of improvement, therapy, and amends made by the both of them and trying to resume their old bond. Their love of roleplaying will be a great way for them to slowly break the ice, finding new ways to hang out and reconnect. With time, even their old pitch romance could resume, though they’ll obviously tone down the murdering that once made up the majority of their time together.  
**Feferi Peixes**  
Surprisingly, Vriska has a pretty decent friendship with Feferi, despite their polar opposite personalities. She admires the Heiress’s positivity and bubbliness, no doubt would be impressed with her physical strength and prowess as well. Its entirely possible Vriska admires Feferi’s ability to stay positive despite her past experience of caring for a lusus with the potential to destroy the entirety of trollkind, something no doubt reminding her of her own past of caring for SPIDERMOM. Vriska will give a big grin upon seeing Feferi again and she’ll easily shrug off the excess of fish puns washing over her like a tidal wave, the two finally getting a chance to sit back and enjoy each other’s company. Of course, Feferi might try to reign in Vriska’s more destructive nature, which might be stepping on some toes considering TEREZI PYROPE, but the more eyes watching this mischievous spider, the better.

 **Troubleshooting**  
**WARNING:** Vriska is going to cause a lot of shenanigans early on in her stay with you. So in our typical WHAT PUMPKIN brand of meddling and advice, we’ve compiled some of the bullshit that Vriska may drag you into or whatever mischief she’ll stir up along with some of our solutions on how to best handle things.  
**There are broken Eight Balls and eight sided dice scattered everywhere, I can’t even take off my own shoes in the comfort of my home without fear of going to the emergency clinic. In fact, the whole place is a lot messier and Vriska refuses to clean up or she accuses me of being a meddling person for trying to tidying things, what do I do?**  
Enjoy a life of forever wearing kickass, heavy boots in your home to prevent any damage to your feet? Yeah that’s not gonna cut it. Well, Vriska didn’t have a lot of direction in her childhood or any sort of structure that would encourage cleanliness, so perhaps you can help her get into the habit of cleaning up after herself. Maybe get some cool cubbies and organizational stuff so she can put her shit away easier, perhaps set a timer for eight minutes for her clean things so she can get in the habit of doing so. The latter of course will require incentive, so you may need to do some bribing of some snacks or Nic Cage flicks, but once she starts to see how easier life is without worrying where you step along with some praise and genuine appreciation for these small tasks will hopefully get her to stick with the system!  
**Recently I’ve started having trouble sleeping, just randomly conking out no matter what I’m doing and I’m worried Vriska’s the mastermind behind this. What can I do to maker her stop?**  
Making humans go to dreamland is about the extent of Vriska’s powers towards our species, perhaps some possible mind reading abilities, but this can be a concern for sure. She’s probably doing this for petty reasons, whether it’s because she considers you VRISKA a 8ore END or for meddling in her business. Now, normally this shouldn’t be a concern, just drifting off in your home. However, if this begins happening outside the house and at places like work or in a car, you gotta put your foot down and give Vriska a talking to. That’s dangerous territory and she has to understand that you’re not going to take it any longer. Pull a JADE HARLEYand get her respect by sticking to your guns and determination. If possible, you may need to get TEREZI PYROPE involved, as Vriska’s moirail, she’ll be there to keep our Cerulean gal from getting too dangerous and will hopefully be there to pinch you awake too.  
**Sometimes I wonder if I’m making any headway with my friendship with Vriska at all. One minute she’s energetic and in my face, the next she’s distant and cold, she’s almost as bad as a SOLLUX CAPTOR. What can I do to show her I’m serious about becoming her friend and dealing with these moods of hers?**  
Sounds to me Vriska is in flux between her typical moods and her REMORSEFUL setting, recalling all her past failures that manage to overcome her impressive CONFIDENT attitude. She’s probably remembering all the pain that she’s caused to others, especially those she considered friends, and questioning if you’re better off without her counting you as one of that number. But if you’re in it for the long haul, stick to you guns and keep extending that burning branch of friendship, ready to light the kindling to forge a fast fire bond of camaraderie. Getting a TEREZI PYROPE UNIT can provide additional support and help, as can the all important therapy. It’s like we can’t go a single manual without mentioning it. 

Given our track record, you’re probably familiar with our standard closeup to this portion, but here goes: When there’s something wrong, with you HOMESTUCK UNIT, who ya gonna call? LUIS CARROL! Our local ecto-biologist is awaiting your call at XXX-XXX-0413 to answer any dire questions that we’ve yet to outline in our comprehensive, short list provided above.

 **Final Words**  
Now, if any of you are frequent customers of WHAT PUMPKIN and our HOMESTUCK UNITS line, I’m sure you can guess what’s coming. If not, this is the part where we express our sincere gratitude to the continued support from our fans, both new and old, and the purchase of the latest in our UNITS lineup. So congrats readers, you done good. Vriska’s gonna be a handful for sure, even without Alternian culture or the game pressuring her into committing heinous acts of ruthless violence, so she’s going to need someone to help support her and reign in her tendencies. If you’ve got the patience to handle this Scourge Sister and the headstrongness to stand up to her when the going gets tough, we’re giving our stamp of approval that you two will become great friends. Friends that will no doubt argue and have their rough moments, fueled by culture differences and misunderstandings and the long struggle of trying to improve oneself after trying to mold into the perfect image that your society pushes for, but good friends all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the two day delay to the normal schedule, everyone. This has not been my week, especially with technology, and by the time I got all those issues done with, it was the day before the 2nd and Vriska wasn't even halfway done. I made the call that it was better to delay its release and know I made sure the content was good than try to rush it, hate myself for the unnecessary stress and feel so-so about it. Again, apologies for the delay that occurred.  
> Thanks again to everyone reading and hope you're all enjoying this series! Getting close to the end with the main cast, got to start working on future plans. All my appreciation and love to botgals for all the advice and suggestions, particularly about how actual arachnids are very maternal, which led to Vriska being the leader of the local Babysitters Club. Thanks friend, you kept me from yanking my hair out from all the craziness.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated and don't worry, we'll be back to our typical update schedule on 7/16 with the one, the only, best horse boy in the entire webcomic!


End file.
